Yoru Yukari
Yoru Yukari (夜ゆかり, Yukari Yoru) is the older brother of the 6th Division Captain Izumi Yukari, and the actual form of Gashu. Appearance Yoru appears as a tall young man with a pair of red eyes. He wears over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He is also seen carrying a sword in his back. As Gashu, he is a black cat with two tails. The lower half of his face is covered with chocolate-brown fur, which slopes upward his eyes, While his chest fur is white. There is a small patch of white fur on his right foreleg. He has large, yellow-like eyes and black pupils, He has two small horns on his head and have a red ribbon tied on his neck. Personality As an older brother, he is brave and courageous, a bit humorous but can be serious. He is very caring for Izumi, his little sister. When they are still alive in the Living World, the two always have a tea in the morning which means a spar for the two. As Gashu, he is very playful and energetic. He is always seen with Izumi and he adresses Izumi as "Master". He don't have a good relationship with Kuma at first but after sometime the two got a little bit close. History In his younger days in the Living World, he always get into fights. Other boys hate his red eyes and their reasons are unknown. Maybe they just wanted to pick fights. That time Yoru's parents are still alive but Izumi isn't still living. Yoru and Inori are always together yet the two always argue about things. Until one time they heard from their parents that they're going to have a little sister. Yoru and Inori was overjoyed about it. When the Yukari family was in the hospital waiting for Izumi to be born, an unexpected thing happened. The hospital was caught in fire and the causes are unknown. Yuu, Yoru and Inori's father guided the two out of the hospital and came back to his wife, Izuriha. Izumi was already born that time but they were the only one left in the hospital. Izuriha is crying and that she doesn't want her daughter to die. Yuu doesn't know what to do until he found Yoru panting near the entrance of the room, he got enormously mad. He shouted at them saying that he will take the baby Izumi and takes her in his arms. Yuu smiled with joy in his face, yet with a worried heart. Izuriha hugs Yoru and after that he ran away carrying his newborn little sister. Yuu stayed with Izuriha protecting her and dying with her until the end. This event made a scar in Yoru and Inori's heart. The two decided naming their little sister "Izumi". They were taken in by their grandfather who himself is a Kendo specialist afterwards. Inori and Yoru acted as parents to Izumi. Yoru worked with his young age just for his sisters, but it didn't last long when their grandfather built a Kendo house. Because of this, Yoru and Inori were trained and were masters in swordsmanship. Since Inori is schooling, Yoru simply worked as a Kendo teacher. After the Kendo house was burnt down with Izumi inside quietly dying, life for Inori and Yoru became utterly quiet until he died from an accident. When he got on Soul Society, he immediately looked for Izumi, but he failed. One time, he heard that Izumi was in Seireitei and she was the lieutenant of the 10th Division. He disguised himself as a cat because sneaking in Seireitei while not a Shinigami is said dangerous. When he wandered in, he was found right away by Izumi and was named "Gashu." Plot Power & Abilities Feline Transformation: Yoru was capable of transforming into a cat and go back to his original form whenever he wants. Shunpo: Even not being a Shinigami, he can transport from a short distance using Shunpo. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Back in the Human World, he was trained by their grandfather in the Kendo house and became a master of it. It is unknown if he still has his knowledge of swordsmanship. Quotes Trivia *He calls Jin Kaiser as "Mr. Calling-me-catman" cause of Jin's stubborness of calling him catman. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul